Games we play in the dark
by Aleia15
Summary: The rules of the game were easy: fool everyone around you. AizenGin


**Games we play in the dark**

_The rules of the game were easy: fool everyone around you. _

Seiretei was a place of strict rules and ancient traditions, and most of the time the players didn't even know that a game was going on. Ichimaru Gin, however, was an expert payer, and knew the rules by heart.

He was nowhere close to beat the master, though. That last move had been pure genius.

For a moment, even him who was in the loop had been startled at the reality of the scene in front of his eyes. For some strange reason, Aizen's body pinned to the wall and dripping blood had been a disturbing sight. And then the players moved, breaking the spell and reminding Gin he had a part to play as well in the game. And he played it, and played it well; Hitsugaya's hate filled glare assured him of that.

That night he was extra careful when entered the Central 46 Chamber. Things were progressing along quite nicely, and he didn't want a stupid mistake to ruin the surprise.

It was too early for check mate.

Without sparing a glance to the bloody and stinking mess that were the former members of the Chamber, Gin moved straight to the room behind that one.

The sight that greeted him there was as disturbing as the one from that same morning.

Lying on a pool of his own blood was Aizen Sousuke, his dead eyes staring at the ceiling, his broken zanpakutou next to him. Standing over the corpse was himself, his own zanpakutou stained with blood and a happy smile on his face.

Gin rolled his eyes amused.

The scene rippled and disappeared, leaving only a very alive Aizen Sousuke standing on the middle of the floor.

"I liked the one from before better," he said smiling.

Aizen returned his smile, "Ah, the poetry of being killed with your own weapon. I think I see your point."

They moved to the back of the room, where they had improvised some temporary living quarters.

"Everything is coming along as we planned, I guess."

"Oh, yes Taichou, the plan was flawless. No one suspects anything."

"So tonight's visit is personal, isn't it Gin?" Aizen smiled invitingly, and Gin approached him slowly.

He stopped when they were mere inches apart, and waited for Aizen to take the initiative. He had learned early in the game that until he was able to beat him it was his duty to submit to the stronger player. He had no problems with that.

Aizen's kisses were surprisingly gentle for someone who knew his true nature, coaxing instead of demanding, slow and arousing. He liked to map every inch of Gin's mouth and take his time tasting him, filling his mouth with his tongue until Gin was feeling light-headed and breathless. This time was not different.

It was slow torture for him, who had been half aroused since that morning, shocked at his own response to Aizen's fake corpse.

"I knew you would like it," Aizen whispered in his ear, his lips moving to Gin's neck, licking and biting. Gin moaned.

"It was interesting," he said, his voice low while his mind recalled the scene, "what with Hinamori-kun going mad and attacking me--" he trailed off in a moan when Aizen's teeth closed on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

A low chuckle reverberated against his skin, "Ah, loyal Hinamori-kun, I expect she won't be a problem. I've taken care of that too."

There was no more conversation after that, or at least Gin was unable to remember it. What he could remember was the way their clothes were disposed of, unhurriedly and teasingly like everything Aizen did. This was also part of the game, Gin knew. It was his impatience what made Aizen take his time, just another show of control and power over him.

Aizen would divest him with excruciating slowness, paying attention to every inch of skin exposed, using hands and lips to tear off moans and pleas from his throat. Aizen was gentle because he knew Gin liked it rough, and this time was no different.

He kissed and caressed him until Gin was close to losing it, the feelings overwhelming his good sense.

"Aizen-taichou, please," he begged, knowing he had lost again in this round.

Aizen chuckled and kissed him. This time it was different, as if it was an entire different person wearing Aizen's face, his lips were rough and demanding, taking what he wanted, his tongue invading Gin's mouth. _Finally_, Gin's mind supplied.

It was hard and fast from there on, no more teasing, no more caresses and ghosted kisses to torture him. Aizen pressed inside roughly, holding him in place while he moved at a brutal pace, the tender lover from before completely discarded. Gin shouted at the pain of the first penetration, and arched up seeking more contact, more depth.

It was over quick, Gin feeling the climax building with each thrust till his mind was completely blank except for that need. He came with a moan, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream while Aizen continued pounding him.

"I'll miss this place," Aizen said sometime later while he put on his clothes, Gin looked at him and rolled his eyes, "but well, we will begin and new game soon."

He put his clothes on in silence; it was almost morning, time for him to go and move his pieces for the next part.


End file.
